Pete's World, Meet Rose and the Doctor
by Fates My Bitch
Summary: It all started with my take on Journey's End and just spun out of control from there. The adventures of Rose and the Doctor in Pete's World. They face the trials of life in all the randomness that follows the Doctor. Better on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

...Watched Journey's End. Had a repressed cry while denying I wasn't actually crying. I just had a horrible headache. I wasn't crying about Donna or the Doctor or DoctorDonna. I really wasn't. But I was stuck on something that 10 said. "That's me when we first met." ... And my muse got this little thing in my head and wouldn't leave me alone about it. So here it is. The truth behind 10.5.

* * *

The Doctor looked up at the grating from the under part of the TARDIS , chewing on the end of his sonic screwdriver, watching Jack and Martha walk above him. He wanted to be left alone. Rose had just come back. Now she was going to leave again. He would have to send Donna away. That would be hard. She was a good friend and she didn't fancy him.

Steps echoed behind him and he turned slightly to face his smirking double. The Doctor felt his eyes narrow in a glare. "What do you want? Come here to gloat?"

His copy laughed, rocking back and forth on his feet. "No. No need for it." A northern accent filled his ears and the Doctor clenched his fist. "Watching you boil under the surface is more than enough. And knowing that Rose will be with me forever. Well, that's enough for me." The copy was exactly the same, except for one tiny little difference. His copy had blue eyes.

"Maybe she'll want to stay with here."

This new Doctor snorted. "Yeah right. You know I won't be able to be left alone. I'm too dangerous." He smiled. "I'm luckier than you'll ever be. My sickness will ensure my happiness for the rest of my very human life. Me and Rose." a dark smile crossed his face. "Together. Flesh. To. Flesh." With each word he stepped closer until they were nose to nose. "And its killing you. Knowing that she will finally have the Doctor she **truly** loves. No longer the cheap pretty boy replacement. But the real thing."

He resisted the urge to punch this previous regeneration in the face. "You have my habits. And my body."

"Well, have to take the rough with the smooth. Like the hair honestly and I'm sure the oral fixation will be fun. The love of all things shiny is certainly new." The Ninth Doctor checked his elder body. "You really are a beanpole though aren't you." Scrunching his nose he noted the slim body and shoulders. "I'm gonna need to get a new jacket and jeans. My old ones are too big for this body. And the hyperness I will learn to deal with."

Ten clenched his jaw. "Well I'm so sorry that its not to your liking." He violently tugged at wires. The TARDIS sparked at the sudden move, angrily letting him know that those were the wrong ones.

Nine affectionately patted her. "I'm going to miss you old girl. Way more than I'm going to miss Mr. Pretty Boy here." The TARDIS gave a hum in reply and Nine gave her a hug as Ten muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like "Traitor."

The TARDIS let out a little hum and Nine stroked her. "Don't you worry about Rose. I will take perfect care of her. Always have. Stretching his arms above his head the Doctor yawned. "Well, I'm going to go and find my jacket. You know where it is?"

Ten looked away, unable to look at his previous self in his body as he mumbled "Its in her room. Under her bed."

Nine stood frozen flabbergasted. "She kept it. She really kept it." Ten loathed the grin that spread over his face. Unrestrained happiness. "She kept my jacket." He walked back the way he came, no doubt going to walk the familiar path to Rose's room. "She kept my jacket."

Ten watched him walk away. After he was gone he slammed a wrench into the side on the paneling in anger over and over until his anger was spent. Placing his head on the cool metal of his home he felt the warm comforting glow of the TARDIS in his mind. She told him that he had so many things going for him. He wasn't as broken as his previous regeneration. People were drawn to him not repelled. He wasn't scary and was rather good looking. Nine **needed** Rose. He couldn't live without her. If the Daleks had killed Rose, Nine would have destroyed everything in his path coating his path with death and blood. Rose made him better, made him sane. Ten, despite all his love, could live without Rose. He had done so for three years (it was technically two but really the-year-that-never-happened actually happened).

Nine could never do what he did.

Ten looked at his ship, knowing she was right. "You always know what to say." He thought for something that he could do for Rose. Something special, just for her.

Ping! A light bulb went off in his head. That was just the thing to do before he brought them home.

* * *

Nine looked at the light yellow walls of Rose's room. He loved this room. All funky frames and pretty colours. "If I was a leather jacket where would I hide?" Bending by the bed he saw a corner of brown leather from under of the mattress. She kept it so close to her. And that was what made him different from Ten. He may have been an old daft man but he would always be her Doctor. And this proved it.

"What are you doing in here?"

Nine jumped and looked behind him Jackie glaring at him. "Nothing. I'm just..."

"Being some sort of alien pervert if I know you."

He felt his face and neck flush with a mix of embarrassment and anger. "I'm not a pervert!"

Donna scoffed from in the hall as Jackie turned to look at her. "Not a pervert my ass. I saw you coming out of this room tons of times."

Nine paled and sputtered. Jackie raised an eyebrow and turned to him. "I always knew you were a pervert."

Donna nodded. "I think all Space Boys are perverts. Jack certainly is."

That was the line. "Don't compare me to that bloody ominsexual! I was just in here to find my jacket!" He reached down and yanked his jacket from underneath the mattress, holding it up to show them. "I wasn't being a pervert. I wasn't doing anything wrong. I just wanted my coat." Pulling it on he pushed past them. Stopping halfway down the hall he glared at Jackie. "And I don't want to hear anything about perverts from a woman who hit on her daughters ... whatever we are."

The Doctor ran down the hall avoiding the shoe that she threw. "We had a deal to never speak of that again!"

* * *

"Now before we can drop you off at home. We have one last stop." Ten pushed buttons in a seemingly random pattern. "Donna. Pull the doohickey over there."

Rose leaned over his shoulder, tongue poking out from in between her teeth. "Where are we going Doctor?"

He smiled at her. One last adventure to a place he always promised her. "Barcelona."

"Dogs with no noses!" Three voices cried out as one. Rose did a little jump and clapped her hands, Donna laughed as she thought about them and Nine smiled at how happy Rose was.

"What are you nutters all talking about?" Jackie looked at them. "'Dogs with no noses.' What utter nonsense."

* * *

"Jackie." The Doctor snapped. "Its impolite to stare."

"They don't have any noses." She whispered to him in a hushed tone.

"Yeah. So? Look at you. They probably think your weird. All pink and yellow." He dodged a punch and dashed ahead to join the others.

Nine held Rose's hand in his. "So what do you think?"

"I'm glad I finally got to see it." Rose swung her hand and gave him a smile that made that now silly single human heart quicken its pace. "We never got around to coming here, did we?"

"We're here now aren't we."

Rose went to reply when she felt someone grab her free hand. She spun her head and saw Ten looking flustered and rather scared. "Run! Your mother is trying to kill me!"

The three of them ran in a random direction and Rose couldn't help but love the way their hands felt in hers.

* * *

Ten decided to take them to the newest club on Barcelona. One last chance to show Rose the he could dance. As well as Donna. That woman refused to believe he could dance.

The type of music kept skipping around, going from hip hop to swing to techno. Ten only danced to the techno because he just looked silly dancing to hip hop and swing was Nine's territory.... He also danced to Elvis and Beatles.

Rose looked at him, all glowing and beautiful. He was going to miss her so badly. His eyes followed her body and realized that Cassandra was probably right. It was like a bouncy castle.

The music did a sudden shift and his other self stepped away from the wall. "Rose." Nine offered her his hand. "I believe we never got to finish this one."

Rose raised an eyebrow until she heard the song. Moonlight Serenade. With an apologetic smile and a promise to dance the next one with Ten she let Nine pull her into the dance that had been interrupted by them being transported onto a ship.

They swayed in silence until she spoke. "Your breaking your own rule you know."

"What rule?"

Her tongue poked out between her teeth as she smiled. "No pretty boys allowed. And look at you now. You **are** a pretty boy." She laughed at his shocked expression. "Did you really think you could fool me Doctor?"

He sighed, allowing his accent to slip back in. "How'd you figure me out?"

"The little things. The way that you walk. They way you talk to the TARDIS. The way you flinch when my mother walks into a room."

He grinned. "Well, you can't blame me for that can you? It really hurt." She burst into laughter, tossing her head back. "I'm being perfectly serious. Never in my whole life before that have I been slapped by someones mother."

"You dropped me off a year late."

He rolled his eyes. "Will I ever hear the end of that?"

"Not likely." Rose's smile changed from teasing to a mixture of sad and loving at the same time. "But I'm happy to have you back."

Nine felt his heart skip several beats and he pulled her closer to him. "Happy to be back. Before I could only watch while that boy makes mistakes and maybe give him a bad headache but now," He played with some of her blond hair. "I can fix all the mistakes he's made and we can start over again together. Also with this body people won't keep wondering 'Hey, whats that old big eared man doing with the hot blond?'"

"They never said that."

"Yes they did! I heard them! Sometimes they would even point." He chuckled as she laughed openly. Once she stopped laughing he brought his forehead close to hers, pressing it against her own. "I missed hearing you laugh."

A tap interrupted their little moment and Nine glared at the person. Ten smiled at him and looked down at Rose. "Mind if I cut in? You two have been dancing for several songs."

Deciding to stop the fight before it started Rose kissed Nine's cheek gently. "Don't worry. Its you after all." She held Ten's hand and smiled warmly at the two of them. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

As they stood on the beach, Rose standing between them Nine watched as his newest regeneration say words that he knew were killing him. "It doesn't need to be said."

Rose turned to him. "And you? What did you say?"

He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Rose Tyler. You are fantastic and I love you." She stared at him than grabbed him and pulled him close in a deep kiss. Oh this was heaven. Rose in his arms and within a decade they would have a TARDIS. He didn't notice Ten and Donna leave.

As they left he knew Rose was hurt. He had always had a habit of deciding what was best for them. It always ended up hurting them. But he was here for Rose. They get better together.

* * *

There will be more of them in Pete's world. I've got a whole bunch of stories in my notebooks but it will be good. Constructive criticism is always welcome and alerts and favorites are good too.


	2. What's in a name?

"What are you doing Doctor?"

The Doctor ran his hands threw his hair. His big hair. He still had to get used to it. "Making a list of names. I don't want to be John Smith forever." Looking up at Rose he offered it to her. "Wanna see it?"

Rose looked it over. "You can't be serious. Albus Dumbledore? James Bond? Gandalf? You can't have any of these."

"Why not?"

Rose patted his head. "They already exist love. You can't pick a name out of a fictional novel."

The Doctor frowned (not pouted because Time Lords, even ones that have suffered a biological meta crisis, don't pout) and pondered a different name. Finally thinking of one he wrote it down before Rose gave him a out "no."

"What's wrong with that one?!"

"Giacomo Casanova? I would never be able to look at you without laughing again." At his downcast look she rubbed his shoulders knowing he was disappointed. "Don't worry. You'll think of something. You always do."

"Rose~~"

Groaning at the tone of Tony's voice echoing throughout the house she kissed the Doctor's forehead before rushing to find the source of the voice.

The Doctor watched her go and sighed deeply as he pulled out a spinner. Each time he spun it he wrote down the letter. 'C' 'H' 'R'. After a moment of thinking he wrote down the name "Christopher". He repeated the process for the last name. 'E' 'C' 'C'. "Eccleston".

And thus the tabloid headlines now said in bold words "Rose Tyler's New Boy: Christopher Eccleston"


	3. Things to do

These aren't in order of time but they are in the order of how I wrote them so some have Rose and Chris living in an apartment.

--X--X--X--X--

Rose smacked her hand into the side of the computer. "Work damn you! Work! Why do you always do this to me?!"

"Ms Tyler?"

"What?!" Her head snapped to stare at her secretary who let out a frightened meep.

"Mr Eccleston in on line two and he sounds upset."

Rose massaged her temples feeling the headache coming on. Picking up the phone she tried to remain calm. "What is it now Doctor?"

"Rose! It's horrible!"

"What is it?"

"It has to be the worst thing in the world!"

"What is it?"

"The Beatles don't exist!" Rose buried her head in her hands as she listened to him lament one of his favorite bands. "No yellow submarine! No hey Jude! No all you need is love!"

"Doctor calm down. When I get home you and me can find another band 'kay?"

She heard him sniff. "'Kay." He paused before revealing his true reason for calling. "Are you coming home soon?"

"You know I have to work."

"Please. I'm bored and um" She heard him shift over the phone. "I miss you. Really badly. Come home. Please."

'God. It's like talking to a horny child.' "I'll be home after work. I have to go though. Love you."

"Love you too." Click.

Sighing deeply Rose stared at the large stack of files. Once her computer was running normally again she began to work. About an hour and a half later when she was halfway done her computer blips out.

"No. Nonono. Don't do this to me!" The computer blinked back to life and showed the face of the man she loved but wanted to strangle so badly right now.

"Hello Rose. How are you?"

"I want to kill you but other than that I'm fine. What are you doing besides **destroying** my computer!?"

He had a look of mock hurt on his fate. "I didn't destroy it. Look." He tapped the screen. "I installed a web cam so I could talk to you than I hacked into the Torchwood computers and shut off your computer. So now you have to come home." He had the look of a happy puppy. Rose reached for the phone but was met only with silence. "And don't bother calling tech support. I disconnected your phone so they couldn't call you. I'll be at home."

And than, the whole Torchwood building had a blackout.

--X--X--X--X--

Rose opened the door and set her keys on the side table. "Your home!" was the only warning she got as the Doctor bounded down the hallway trapping her in a hug, pinning her against the wall. "I missed you all day." He nuzzled her neck, resting small kisses along her collarbone.

"Doctor. You shut down Torchwood."

"Actually I turned the power back on after you left the building." His hands moved down to gently cupped her bottom than moved to make small patterns on her thighs. "I just needed you at home. With me."

Rose's cell ringed from the side table. The Doctor began to whisper into her neck about all the things he wanted to do to her. Rose reached for her phone and flipped it open. "Hi Dad ... Yes I'm home ..." She paused, listening to Pete and ignoring the Doctor's attempts of capturing her mouth in a kiss. "Yes, I know. I'll talk to him about it. Say hi to mum for me."

"What Pete have to say?" He led her down the hallway by the hand to the leather couch they had picked out from the store.

"Told me to tell you that just because your bored you can't turn everything off when you want me to come home." She sat at one end and let the Doctor lay his head in her lap.

The Doctor chuckled, pressing his face into the softness of her stomach. "But I need you here. I'm so lonely without you though. But now that you're home we can have some fun." He fiddled with the buttons of her shirt before pulling her into a kiss so intense that Rose could feel the Earth turning beneath her feet. He broke in a smile as he broke away. "Did you know." Another kiss. "That having sex." Kiss. "As a human is." Kiss. Kiss. "More stimulating." Kiss. "Than having sex." Kiss. "As a Time Lord?"

"Oh really." The Doctor felt her hand run over his neck and down his chest. "Let's see what else is stimulating."

Rose led him away to the bedroom. She giggled at the goofy grin that spread over his face. "Fantastic. Oh and good news," he pulled something from his pockets. "I fixed my screwdriver." The door closed as he set it to their favorite setting.

Vibrator.


	4. Its an interesting story

Tony had to stop himself from sobbing in despair as he watched his hero hanging from a cliff, holding the edge for dear life.

The Doctor, suddenly incredibly aware of the fact that he could **not** regenerate and that it was a very long way down. He smiled bravely up at the frightened face. "Don't worry Tony. I'll be fine. I just have to get my foot," He tried to push himself up and the rocks he was using crumbled beneath his feet. He let out a yell and hung on tighter, heart slamming into his rib cage. Gulping nervously he looked up at Tony. "Maybe you should go get your sister. Or father. Or somebody."

Tony couldn't move. He was too afraid for the Doctor. His hero who was in trouble because of him.

The Doctor snapped at him. "Tony! Go get help!"

Tony dashed off, trying not to burst into tears. The Doctor held onto the edge of the cliff, trying not to let go and trying to stop his body from shaking and stop the fear that was spreading like ice through his veins. "No need to be scared. Rose will come and save me. I just have to wait." He trembled and tried to hold on. "Please come soon Rose. Please."

* * *

Tony ran back to the party, trying to spot his sister. It was hard when his eyes where clouded with tears. Because he couldn't see properly he slammed right into somebody's legs.

The man turned and noticed the small sobbing boy. "Now what is all the fuss about?" He said, kneeling down. His brown eyes were calming and Tony let out a gabble of disconnected words.

"Help… cliff …" He let out a wail with the last coherent word. "Doctor."

The man's eyes widened in shock. "Doctor? **The **Doctor?" Tony nodded and the man leaned in close. "Where is he?"

* * *

Rose rolled her eyes, pulling the tank top down a little. Pete decided to throw a congratulation party for his candidate that he had supported during the election. He wasn't that bad but he did seem a little off. She had missed the election with her universe hopping but she hadn't really cared if she was honest with herself. The Doctor had disappeared towards the woods with Tony to "go adventuring".

Suddenly Tony was tugging on her pants. "Rose! Rose! The Doctor needs you!"

Rose groaned. "What happened?"

"He fell down a cliff."

Rose ran towards where he and Tony had wandered towards at a neck breaking speed. She passed a man on her way but payed him no mind. The Doctor was in trouble.

* * *

"Doctor?!"

A tuft of messy brown hair peeked over the edge. "Rose! Help!"

Kneeling down ignoring the rocks that dug into her knees she grabbed his elbow. "Oh god. Oh god. How the hell did you manage this?"

He laughed nervously, looking down. "Its a funny story and I'll tell you it once I'm not in mortal danger. Please pull me up!"

"I'm trying you stupid fucking asshole!" She tugged and the Doctor tried to get his footing but he slipped and fell farther down.

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh fucking Rassilon! I'm gonna die!"

"Shut up! Shut up! You ain't gonna die! I'm won't let you!"

Someone scrambled beside her and reached down to grabbed the Doctors other arm. Between the two of them they pulled the Doctor up. He promptly hugged Rose, trying to stop his heart from beating so hard. Rose shushed him, ruffling her fingers in his hair and down his back, his chest heaving. The man next to them stared in shock at the two.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor turned his head and his eyes widened. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

It had been a normal day for Harold Saxon. He had created a few plans for world domination than with a sigh had shredded them. Seeing as there was no one to stop his evil plans it wasn't nearly as fun as it used to be. The Time War had killed the Doctor and left the rest, who were so stuck up they didn't even try to stop him from taking over an entire galaxy. The only reason it was fun being evil was because someone was there to fight with you. He was a Joker without a Batman. Lucy told him that Pete Tyler, a major supporter of him during the last campaign, was throwing a barbecue for his employees at Torchwood and they were invited.

It was fairly boring until a small blond boy crashed into his legs. Turning to the child he saw that he was sobbing. "Now what is all the fuss about?"

"Help... cliff... Doctor!" The boy burst into a fresh set of tears.

"Doctor?" It couldn't be. "**The** Doctor?" The boy nodded and he had to stop himself from hurting the boy. "Where is he?"

After rushing in one direction he turned around and headed the other way realizing that the cliff was that way. A bleached blond (her name might be Rose. He couldn't really remember) rushed past him and being the ex-evil genius decided to follow.

As he entered the clearing and heard "-stupid fucking asshole!"

The blond was desperately trying to pull someone up. "Fuck! Fuck! Oh fucking Rassilon! I'm gonna die!" A mans voice cried out, shaking with fear.

"Shut up! Shut up! You ain't gonna die! I'm won't let you!" She sounded like she was about to burst into tears. He knelt beside her and with some effort the managed to pull him up. The man wrapped his arms around her and struggled to breathe. He was skinny with a mess of brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Rose tried desperately to comfort him.

"Doctor?"

Turning his head, the fear changed from fear and shock. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" He pushed back from Rose and started at the Master. "What are you doing here?!"

The Master felt himself bristle. "Me?! What about you?! Where have you been hiding all these years? Everyone thought you were dead!"

The Doctor looked angry. "Me! I watched you die you evil bastard!"

Rose moved backwards as quickly as she could as the Master launched himself forward at the Doctor. They wrestled on the ground swearing and struggling to get the upper hand. "Break it up you retards! For Time Lords you two are so immature!" She ripped them apart, the Master holding his eye and the Doctor holding his nose.

He looked up at Rose with big watery eyes. "He hit me in the nose."

"You hit me in the eye!"

They yelped as Rose smacked them in the head. "Shut up! Now I don't know what your history is but I don't really care. Work it out. Don't kill each other and come back to the party."

As she stalked off, muttering something about men being complete morons the two old friends sat on the ground and glared at each other.

"You died."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You've been acting like a human for to long Master. You are starting to sound like them with all the pointing out of the obvious. And you were the one that died." It suddenly struck the Doctor like a lightening bolt. This was a different universe. The Time Lords could exist. He had just assumed they hadn't or they would have taken control of the universe hopping. "Wait. Never mind. I was thinking of the other universe."

"What other universe?"

"Oh. Me and Rose are from a different universe." Seeing his ex-friends face the Doctor sighed and grabbed a stick. "I'll explain."

* * *

"So your husband is Harry Saxon? How's that?" Rose smiled at the other blond dressed in a bright red shirt and jeans.

"Oh yes. Harry is wonderful. I'll admit he is a little... odd." 'Not to mention he has two hearts.' "But he's a good man deep down. Deep deep down."

Loud laughter exploded from behind her. The Master held his sides as the Doctor tried to finish his joke. "And the other first atom says 'Yes. I'm positive.'"

And thus, the Master from Pete's World, who had given up a life of evil to become a politician (not a big jump) and the Doctor from a different universe, healed their fractured friendship. This inspired them to do many of the stupid things that they had done when they were teens.(1)

* * *

(1) = this is blatant advertisement for my other story Academy Adventures. And those stupid things will be posted both here and on that story.

Also that joke I heard in chemistry class and I thought it was hilarious: There are two atoms walking down the street. One turns to the other and say 'Damn. I think I lost an electron.' His friend say 'Are you sure?' And the first one says 'Yes. I'm positive.'" The joke is that when an atom loses something it becomes positive and when they gain something they become negative. About 1/3 of my class got the joke.

Read, Review. I also like alerts and favorites.


	5. A couch, a room and an adventure

Rose held rolled her eyes, bouncing Romana on her hip. "You two never grew out of childhood, did you?" She turned to the baby who looked back at her mother. "Your father is a fool isn't he?"

"Ignore them Rose. They'll do whatever they want despite us telling them they are childish." Lucy sat on a blanket playing with Harry Jr. He was only a few months older than Romana and they seemed to get along just fine.

"Don't worry Rose. We've done this before." The Doctor strapped on the TARDIS blue helmet.

"Granted we were much younger. But I'm sure we can still do this. About 90% sure." The Master strapped on his own before climbing onto the couch. They both sat there for a minute. "How do we make it go?" After pondering this for a few minutes the grabbed two large sticks and began to push themselves down the hill. (I've seen people do similiar things in sleds... in the summer... on gravel)

Rose just sat next to Lucy. "You ever seen a train wreck? You can't help but stare even though you know it is going to end badly."

"AHHH!"

"Oh Rassilon!"

The couch rolled over sending the two children in grown men bodies down the rather large hill with the couch rolling, barely missing them. Rose shook her head and turned to Romana who was laughing. "Your father is an idiot baby girl."

"Rose." The Doctor called her name from the bottom of the hill. "This hurts a lot." Silence, followed by groaning. "A lot, a lot."

"Lucy~~. I need some help."

"Get it yourself." Lucy shouted back. She turned her attention back to her little Harry. "You'll never grow up to be as foolish as your father. No riding things down hills for you."

--X--X--X--X--

The Doctor stared over Rose's shoulder in amazement at the little creature that she now held in her arms. He had squeezed his body next to hers on the bed. The room was quiet since Jackie and Pete had left. "She's so little." He stroked her cheek with a long finger. "So perfect."

"You want to hold her?"

The Doctor froze and began to panic. "Its better that I don't. I could drop her or or or something just as awful!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Theta. I have to use the bathroom. Hold her. Nothing bad will happen." Laying the baby in the Doctor's arms, Rose got up egear to use the bathroom.

The Doctor gulped and stared at his daughter. "Well, um, hello. Your very pretty right now you know. Very red but I'm sure you will be all nice and pink like your mother soon." The baby said nothing in response. "Oh, I don't know what to do. I never understood females. You are going to break my heart one day, I know that. I love you too much for you not to." He stroked her fingers when she gripped it tightly with all her might.

His heart skipped a beat and he felt his eyes well with tears. "Oh Romana. You are so perfect." He leaned close and kissed her forehead. "My perfect little baby girl. I'm going to make sure you are always safe." He held her against him. "Forever and ever and ever." He was terrified of her growing up already. A boy's love never changes. But someday his baby would fall in love with another man and he won't be the one who makes the sun rise and set and he wouldn't be frst in her heart.

Rose watched them, her heart clenching at the sight. He was in love. Head over heels in love with his daughter. It was so sweet. It would break his heart when she got a boyfriend and when she got married. But until than he was going to be a doting father.

Her daughter was going to be such a daddy's girl.

--X--X--X--X--

Harry looked at the stick in his hand and back at his best friend. Romana dug threw her drawers looking for the perfect finishing touch. Harry had long ago learned to let her have her way. It was just easier than arguing.

"Eureka!" She shouted and ran over to him, slamming a floppy hat onto his head. She stood back looking him up and down in her fluffy princess dress and costume jewelry. "Yes that's perfect. Now we are ready."

"Right. What are we playing again?"

She huffed as she led him down the stairs. "I told you before." As the reached the landing she twirled in her pink dress. "I am a princess who about to be forced to marry an evil villain. And you," She pointed at Harry. "Are the brave traveler that swoops in and saves me. Than we go off and explore the world together."

'Well,' Harry looked up at the tri-cornered hat. 'That explains the hat.'

The Doctor watched his daughter walked down the steps of their home in a pretty pink dress and costume tiari holding the hand of her best friend who was dressed in a long coat, a floppy hat, a scarf and a sword in his hands. "What are you doing sweetheart?"

"We're gonna go exploring Daddy!" She sent him a dazzling smile and waved at him. "Come on Harry!"

"OW!"

"Wrap the scarf around your neck Harry. You can't keep tripping on it."

--X--X--X--X--

...I have to write up the ones in my notebook. They will come up but I had all these little ones brewing in my head. Oh and my niece was born on the April 9th. SHe inspired the second one.


	6. 1st Day of School

"Doctor."

He buried his head into his pillow. Well, technically it was Rose's pillow since he had snatched it from her room. Since he had been separated from Rose because he had to stay at Pete and Jackie's home for "observation"… and the fact that in the apartment where they were living there had been a fire in their apartment that had utterly destroyed the kitchen.

"Doctor. You have to get up."

"No." He said and pushed his head under the pillow.

He heard a sigh and felt the bed creak. "Come on Theta. You have to go to school." Someone kissed his temple gently and he felt that same someone settle their body on top of his. He knew that body anywhere. "Time to get up."

Opening a single eye he saw familiar strands of blond hair. "I have a better idea. I don't go to school and you get into bed with me."

Laughter rang in his ears as Rose nuzzled him. "We can do that when you get home. But you have to go to school. Dad pulled a few strings to get you in some of the more advanced classes." The Doctor frowned and silently cursed Pete for signing him up for school in the first place. "Don't make me pull the blankets off of you."

The Doctor responded to the threat by sticking his tongue out at Rose. He let out a yelp and grabbed at the sheets as Rose pulled them off and soon they were gone. His face and neck flushed as Rose cocked her head to the side and stared. "…Since when do you sleep naked?"

"I've always slept naked." The Doctor stood and searched for a pair of boxers. His banana ones would be perfect. "Since my last regeneration to until you left."

Rose blushed at the thought of all those missed opportunities. "Why only then."

"Where are those blasted boxers? Well, I was all alone on the TARDIS before you came and I honestly wouldn't have minded if you had walked in on me naked."

"I always knew you had it for my daughter."

"MUM!"

The Doctor grabbed the sheets from the floor and wrapped it around his waist before facing Jackie. "Hello Jackie. Do you know how to knock?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before." She handed a pile of laundry to him. "These just got done this morning."

The Doctor pulled out a pair of blue boxers with bright yellow bananas on them and a large, daft grin spread across his face. "You found my banana boxers! God bless ya Jackie!"

"Come on Mum. We'll see you downstairs Doctor, okay?"

"'Kay." His voice was muffled by the shirt he was pulling over his head.

Tony's eyes followed his older sister as she busied herself around the kitchen. All the food she was putting in the brown bag looked gross to him. It had a lot of bananas in it.

The Doctor walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tony watched his sister stop and stare as the Doctor spun to show her the outfit that consisted of a maroon jumper, black jeans and a battered and worn leather jacket. Tony gnawed on his spoon as Rose hugged him tightly.

"So you like the outfit? I figured it would bring me luck."

Rose straightened his jacket out. "Very much." Grabbing the lunch bag she placed it in a messenger bag which he then slung over his shoulder. "There's your lunch and I will see you after school."

"Come with me Rose." He pulled her in for a kiss that lasted a very long time.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Tony lifted his head to see his father. "Hello there little man. What are you doing?"

"He's making a mess of his food. He's more interested in making art out of this food rather than eating it." Jackie entered the room, picking up plates and placing them in the sink. "Now, Doctor. You need to get going or you'll be late on your first day."

The Doctor scowled. "Way to ruin the mood Jackie." Kissing Rose one last time he left as Tony waved.

"Bye Doctor

The Doctor sat in his first class, on time and not late. Just like how he was rude and not ginger. Apparently he had been early and chosen a prime seat. Second row. Center seat. Close enough to see but not close enough to get constantly called on. Slowly people filtered in and took seats away from each other. On each side a being had an open desk. The same as in front and behind. Together, they created a funky looking check pattern.

While they wait for the teacher the Doctor tried to read the graffiti on the desk. 'Slitheen Suck!' 'For a good time call 888-138-2563'. Taking out his pencil he wrote out 'Time Lords kick ass.' He was going to leave it like that but he felt that he needed to add a bit more. 'Especially ones that have had a biological meta-crisis with a human. They are awesome and very foxy.' Although, as he sat back and looked at it, it just looked silly, so he erased it.

Finally the teacher arrived. He was a nervous looking man who did not want to be there what so ever. "Good morning class. How about we all introduce ourselves and where we are from."

The blue skinned man raised his hand. "Our real names or our new names?"

"Both. And you can start."

The man sighed. "My name is Anthony Parrulli. My real name is Drak and I am from the planet Ameop. I'm here because I attacked someone during a show."

Several were there due to either arrests, being new to the planet or their jobs required it. When it got to him he cleared his throat. "I'm Christopher Eccleston and my real name is the Doctor. Just the Doctor. I was signed up because I was, according to my Rose, my fiancé, companion, best friend whatever we are I was "being an idiot". Honestly. You get arrested a few times, lick a few random objects and get electrocuted and suddenly you are an idiot. And that stupid pretty boy sure had a gob on him."

"Where are you from?" A voice came from a woman in the back who was here because she was arrested for prostitution.

"Do you really want to know?"

"It can't be that complicated."

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed as the room nodded. He started to walk towards the board. "Do you mind if I use this?" At the teachers shake the doctor erased the board and shrugged off his jacket. "First of all, let me explain a little bit about parallel worlds. "

* * *

45 minutes later

* * *

"And that is how I ended up here." The Doctor set down the chalk and turned to his classmates. The chalk board was filled with pictures of planets, daleks, cybermen, little stick figures and the TARDIS.

His classmates had varying reactions. Some were rocking back and forth or slaming their heads into the desks, the Doctor having completely broken their minds. Some were nodding in other standing and the rest had sort of a blank look on their faces.

"So, you are a Time Lord from a parallel world where your planet was destroyed. You also had a biochemistry something – "

"Biological meta crisis. Yes I did."

"Yeah that. It made you half human and now you are living with your girlfriend from your original universe after saving all the parallel universes from some crazy fuck named Davros."

The Doctor beamed. "You understand."

The woman shook her head. "You are right. We didn't want to know."

The Doctor stood awkwardly at the entrance to the courtyard. The last time he had been in school this was easier. All he had to do was sit down with the Master and everyone would split. No one liked the "troublemakers".

"Doctor!"

Swiveling his head he spotted some of his classmates from his Advanced History and Technology class where he had made an utter fool of himself. "Over here!" Heading to the table in the Northwest corner he seated himself on the bench.

Once he was seated a man with dark glasses leaned foreward across the table. "Is it true?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he reached into the lunch bag. "Is what true? Ooh, jelly babies!"

The man blinked but was undeterred. "Is it true that you can explain the basics of interdimensional travel between alternative universes?" All eyes turned on him, waiting for an answer.

"Does anyone want a jelly baby?" The Doctor offered the bag around. A few took some, most refused. "And yes I can. I just need a piece of paper."

* * *

30 minutes and half a banana sandwich later

* * *

The man with glasses, Daniel, stared at the calculations. In awe of all that is the Doctor's great and powerful wisdom he said "You. Are. God."

"Oh please. Its simple really."

"Are you kidding me?" A green skinned man named Walter from his Advanced History and Technology class exclaimed in equal awe. "These are some of the most complicated equations I have ever seen!"

A blue haired woma, what was her name? Oh, Kate. That was it. Kate. "We should invite him to our game."

A chorus of agreement echoed around the table and the Doctor looked around excitedly. "What game? Is it fun?"

Walter reached into his bag and pulled out a few books, a sheet of paper and some dice. "Come one Doc. Lets roll you a character."

The Doctor was in the middle of his last class when realization doused him like a bucket of ice water.

He was a nerd.

When had that happened? When had he gone from being a badass rebel to a **nerd**? He didn't remember becoming a nerd.

The Doctor didn't remember getting back to the Tyler mansion but he was greeted by Tony wrapping his arms around the Doctor's legs. This was their routine. "Doctor!"

"Hello Tony. How was day care?"

Tony turned his big brown eyes that looked just like his sister's "It was fun."

"What happened?"

"We had a snack and played a game."

"And then what did you do?"

"We had nap time."

"Did you take a nap?"

Tony giggled. "No." He looked around and after making sure his mother and sister were not there he whispered "I was kissing Amy Smith under the table."

"Well aren't you lucky. What did she say?"

"She said that I was her boyfriend now."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her that I didn't know what a boyfriend was."

"Doctor. Tony." The two males jumped as Rose appeared in the doorway. "What are you two talking about?"

The Doctor stumbled over his words as Tony hightailed it out of the hallway and to the back yard. "Boy stuff. Whats with the outfit?"

Rose tugged at his hand and led him into the kitchen. "I figured that you would need a little pick me up after your first day of school. So, while you were out, I prepared a feast of ice cream."

His face broke out in a daft smile as he looked out at everything. "Rose. You are fantastic." He moved, carefully choosing each component and than adding it with abandon. When he finally stopped the Doctor's bowl was overflowing with ice cream, whip cream, bananas and chocolate sauce. As Rose began to make hers the Doctor thought of his epiphany.

"Rose."

"Yes Doctor?"

"Have I always been a nerd?"

"Yes." The Doctor's mouth hung open as Rose added the final touch, sprinkles and a cherry to her bowl. "Ever since I met you. You can hide it under flashy clothing as much as you want, you cannot escape your inner nerd."

"Than why do you love me? Not that I'm fishing for compliments or anything."

"I love you because you are kind, you care about everyone, you have saved so many peoples lives not to mention the fact that I find nerds **very** sexy."

The tone of her voice on the last "nerds are sexy" part sent a thrill up his spine. "Why?"

She ate her ice cream in a way that should be illegal. "Because they are great in the sack. Also," She eyed him in a way that made the Doctor thankful he was sitting. "All that technical jargon turns me on."

The Doctor leaned in closer. "Today when I was sitting with a group of people at lunch I explained the basics of interdimensional travel between alternative universes."

"Care to give me that lesson?"

The Doctor stood up with his bowl. "Of course I will. But there are rules for the Doctors Academy. First: no clothes allowed."

Rose followed him and took his free hand in hers. "Any other rules I should know about?"

"You have to feed the teacher ice cream."

Rose laughed as they made their way up the stairs. "You are such a dork."

"Even dorks need love."


	7. Hospital

"Oh look at this!"

Rose watched as the Doctor darted back and forth between the stalls. Every little thing seemed to call and demand his attention. Whipping out the glasses he held up a jar of amber colored honey, inspecting it closely. She couldn't stop the smile from tugging at her lips. The Doctor had kept so many things. So different yet so the same. He still swore he couldn't dance yet proved himself wrong. He switched from pinstripes to jumpers and jeans. He helped her work at Torchwood but refused to work with them. She wondered what he had on his mind, as he stared at the honey.

He licked the jar.

She rushed over and purchased the jar, purposely giving the owner 10 dollars extra and removing the Doctor before he dropped something. Once they were a few stalls away she turned to him. "What is it with you and licking things?"

He frowned and looked slightly offended. "I thought you liked my oral fixation."

"I do but there is a time and place for everything. I don't want you to lick a wire and electrocute yourself. I want you to live for a reasonable length of time."

He laughed and smiled. "'A reasonable length?' Why just a reasonable length?"

Rose laced her fingers with his. "Doctor. I would rather live a short while burning brightly than barely a spark and last for a thousand years. What about you?"

The Doctor moved his forehead to press against hers. As long as you are there with me I don t care. He kissed her gently than breathed, I ll be careful.

3 HOURS LATER

Rose picked up their ships from the counter and headed back to the picnic table where she had left the Doctor only to find him missing. "Doctor?"

The Doctor turned the speaker a round, his nerd glasses perched on the edge of his nose. Staring at the dangerous group of wires all covered with duck tape and showing copper he held up a bright red one and wondered vaguely what electricity must taste like to a human.

Rose turned as a yelp echoed throughout the area followed by shouts of "What the hell?!" and "Someone help him!"

Pushing her way past the crowd she saw the cause of the commotion. "Doctor!"

The Doctor lay on the ground, frozen, gabbling and smoking from a rather nasty shock.

"You call this being careful?!"

Rose felt Pete sit next to her before she saw him. He wrapped an arm around her wordlessly and she leaned into the hug. After several moments of silence he said softly "You okay?"

Rose wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Yeah. I m fine. Just worried is all."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He is the Doctor after all." He rubbed her back and looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Leaning in he whispered, "We have classes at Torchwood for aliens stranded on Earth. Maybe it would be good for him to go."

Somewhere down the hall

The Doctor looked around the corners. He hated hospitals. There was always some super secret operation going on underground, very shifty business and he hated getting involved. He started to sneak out when he heard a voice appear behind him "There you are. Come along Sir. You're supposed to be in the sickbay." What was that man's name again? Harold? No that wasn't it. Harry? Yes that was it. Harry.

"Am I? Don't you mean the infirmary?"

"No, I do not mean the infirmary. I mean the sick bay. You're not fit yet."

"Not fit? I'm the Doctor." Had he had this conversation before? It seemed very familiar.

"No Doctor, I'm the doctor and I say that you're not fit."

"You may be **a** doctor. But I'm **the** Doctor. A definite article you might say." Yes he had. He had this very conversation before. It was along time ago but it was the same conversation, same situation.

"Look here Doctor. You are not fit-"

"**Not** fit? **Not** fit? Of course I'm git. All systems go." Grabbing a random brick he chopped it swiftly in half. He began to run in place which was followed by ten toe touches and ten push ups.

"I say! Look..."

The Doctor rushed forward and grabbed the stethoscope placing the business end to his chest. "Heartbeat."

The doctor, Harry, placed the pieces in his ears and listened to the heart which was doing an odd little beat. "I say, I don't think that can be right."

"Its a bit fast is it? Still, must be patient." The Doctor inspected his reflection in a mirror running a hand threw his hair. "A new body is like a new house. Takes a bit of time to settle in! As for the physiognomy –" The Doctor touched and studied his cheekbones and jaw. "Well nothing's perfect... have to take the rough with the smooth... mind you, I think the nose is definitely an improvement. But the ears well, I'm not to sure."

The Doctor tugged on them and frowned before shrugging and turning to Harry. "Tell me, frankly what do you say to the ears?"

Harry backed up a little. He was used to some patients that were out of it. He worked for Torchwood after all. But the Doctor was something completely different. "Well, I don't know…"

The Doctor leapt into the conversation, already knowing where it was going to lead. "Of course you don't, why should you? You're a busy man, you don't have time to stand here burbling about my ears. Neither ear, nor there, is it?" He chuckled. After 900 years that was still funny. He really was a genius. "Eh? But I can't waste any more time. Things to do, places to go. I'm a busy man too, you know." The Doctor gripped Harry's hand and shook it heartily. "Well, thank you for a most interesting conversation. Must be on my way."

Harry stepped out in front of him frowning. "There is absolutly no question of your leaving, Doctor. You'll go back to the infirmary, I mean the sickbay, get into bed, and stay there till **I** say you can get up."

The Doctor frowned. That hadn't worked last time either. What had finally convinced Harry to let him go to the TARDIS? "How can I prove my point?" The Doctor thought and it hit him. The Doctor grabbed a piece of wire and began to play jump rope.

Harry straightened himself and was determinded not to let the Doctor's odd behavior deter him. "I feel I ought to warn you, Doctor that there's grave danger of minor cardial infration, not to mention pulmonary…"

Harry suddenly found himself jumping with the Doctor.

"Mother, mother I feel sick. Send for the doctor, wuick quick quick. Mother, dear shall he die? Yes my darling by and by. One. Two. Three. Four. Five." As he was jumping the Doctor noticed Rose who was standing in the doorway. "Hello Rose!" His foot caught the string and sent him forward, his head making contact with Harry's causing both men to curse.

"OW! Fuck shit and other such expletives!"

"My eye!"

"Doctor!"

Pete rubbed his hand over his head and groaned as he listened to her daughter chide the Doctor. As he was waiting for Torchwood to pick up he called out, "Rose. He s going to the class. I will not take no for an answer."

"Whatever Dad" Rose helped the Doctor back into bed, fixing the blankets, making sure he stayed and apologizing to Harry who glared at the Doctor. Pete smiled as he watched his daughter scold the Doctor about his carelessness and his future son-in-law's face as he didn t listen to a word of it. Pete had a feeling he was listening to the sound of her voice more than the words she was speaking. The Doctor needed to stay alive for a while. If only for Rose's sake.


	8. You Must Be This Old To Play

Tony liked the Doctor a lot.

He was funny and he told the best stories. They always had a hero who won out and ended with "Everybody lived!" They often starred him and Rose and the TARDIS. Tony didn't know what a TARDIS was but the Doctor looked so happy telling him those stories.

Rose liked the Doctor too. She held his hand and wherever they went she did the same silly things he did. When the Doctor was sad, she would sit down with him and sit in the quiet with him. They were happy together.

Mummy didn't like the Doctor as much but she thought he was okay. He made Rose happy which made him tolerable. When he and Rose got in trouble she would try and hit him and the Doctor would hide behind Rose. Mummy always kept bringing up "a year late". The Doctor always got defensive about that, usually yelling it was over 5 years ago!"

Daddy liked the Doctor. He said that he was the smartest man in the world. Daddy also liked the fact that the Doctor made Rose so happy. He also helped him invent things and set up toys for Tony (Tony was convinced that they had just as much fun setting it up as he had playing with it).

One day, when it was raining and he was bored Tony decided to go find the Doctor to play. He looked in the kitchen, the study, the library and the basement. Tony actually called down the stairs because he wasn't aloud down stairs.

Who else would know where the Doctor was?

Rose.

Rose would know where the Doctor was. Hopping up the stairs he reached Rose's door and pushed it open. Oh. He had found the Doctor. He and Rose were doing … something.

"Rose?"

The Doctor and Rose stopped moving, stopped breathing. The Doctor grabbed the sheet as Rose grabbed the comforter. The Doctor stood, sheet wrapped around his waist. "Tony! What are you doing in here?!"

Tony tilted his head and looked at them. "What are you guys doing?"

Tony watched as panic crossed The Doctor's face as he looked back at Rose and back at Tony. "We are uh, um, playing a game. That's right. A game. It's only for adults. What do you need Tony?" The Doctor stretched the last part.

"I wanted you to play with me cause I'm bored."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and looked rather embarrassed. "Why don't you let me and your sister finish our game and then we can play. Okay?" As Tony nodded the Doctor gently pushed him out the door and closed the door. Tony turned and heard the lock click. With a frown he headed down the stairs with a frown. "Adults."

The Doctor sat down with a sigh before looking back at Rose. She smacked the hand that was moving up her leg. "Oh get dressed."

* * *

Reviews are amazing. Alerts and Favs are loved.


	9. Therapist From Hell

The Doctor looked up at the ceiling as Rose slept soundly beside him. A baby. He and Rose were going to be parents. He was happy and as excited as she was but now that he was alone, and in the dark he was plagued with doubts. What if something happened to Rose or to the baby or to both? There were so many things that were harmful, both domestic and foreign.

His body tugged him into a fitful sleep as his mind swirled with nightmares.

….::::OoO::::.…

"How is everyone feeling today?"

The Doctor sat slumped in his seat, glaring at the therapist who reminded him greatly of Professor Umbridge. The group gave a mumble and she smiled turning to him. "Chris. You didn't answer. How are you?"

The Doctor said nothing. Just glared at her with his steel blue eyes.

"Why don't you want to talk? That's why you are here. To talk."

Walter looked from the Doctor to the therapist. Everyone hated her. She was condescending and an alienphobe but she was the ticket out of Torchwood and into the real world. Without her telling the bosses they were safe and able to fit in they couldn't begin their lives. The Doctor knew this and fought it every single step of the way. Unless she asked him a direct question he never spoke a word and even then he kept it to a few words.

"I don't like you." The Doctor said, his voice steel and low.

"Why don't you like me?"

This only answer was another shrug.

She shifted in her seat and everyone knew. It was on. "You look tired. Did you sleep well?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Those packed a punch. Harsh and cold as ice they effected everyone except Umbridge.

"Why not?"

"Because it is none of your fucking business what my nightmares are." He unleashed the very special Oncoming Storm glare on her. "Leave me alone."

….::::OoO::::.…

In the middle of the night Pete was finally heading back upstairs to his wife after finishing the evil that is known as paperwork. As he passed by Rose's and the Doctor's room (he had written it in the corner of the sign) he heard something. Not a sex something (which was far more often then he liked. He was still her father after all.) It sounded like…singing?

Placing his hand on the door he pushed it open just a crack.

The Doctor had his head rested on top of Rose's stomach, his arms wrapped around her, eyes half open and looking more than half asleep. Rose was propped up against the headrest stroking his hair and humming and singing lightly to him.

….::::OoO::::….

Rose didn't even look up as the door gave a click as Pete closed it. The Doctor had been filled with angst and worry all day and she had learned things from traveling with him. A key to making him feel better was to not demand an answer or ask questions. He was a person who would tell you when the time was right about what he was feeling and what he was thinking.

She could tell the minute that he fell asleep because the muscles in his neck and shoulders relaxed and his breathing evened out. Rose smiled and decided. Tomorrow would be 'Take-your-girlfriend-to-school' day.


End file.
